Force of Nature
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: {Celtica} Oneshot, prácticamente songfic, con la canción "Force of Nature" de PJ. Nada muy espectacular, solo quería escribirlo. Se acomoda la letra a un reencuentro de AxI alterno. "Una mujer se mantiene de pie, esperando a que él vuelva a casa" "¿Está realmente mal pensar que el amor nos mantendrá a salvo?"


**Nota de la autora:** Relata un encuentro entre AxI fuera de la serie original. Es casi un songfic. Eh modificado partes de la letra para adaptarla mejor, pero en esencia es la misma. Me gusta Pearl Jam, realmente adoro la voz de Eddie y amo escucharlos porque me relajan.

Por cierto, deberían escuchar la canción para que entiendan a qué me refiero, os la recomiendo, ¡Es buena! Claro, si es que no les desagrada PJ. Pero cuando se escucha, se le haya más sentido a la letra.

_Párrafos en cursiva y centrados corresponden a la letra de la canción_

* * *

**Force of Nature**

Han pasado 5 años, e Inglaterra ya ha logrado sobreponerse al monstruoso ataque vampírico del que fue presa. Londres quedó en ruinas, toda la isla fue devastada, pero se levanta poco a poco, no por nada son una de las grandes potencias mundiales.

Han pasado 5 años, y _él_ no ha regresado.

De pie frente a la inmensidad del océano enfrascado en ese estrecho brazo de mar al que llaman "El Canal de La Mancha", la líder de Hellsing observa. Sus ojos azules se pierden tras la línea que divide el azul del mar con el azul del cielo. La brisa revuela su melena lejos de su rostro, dejando ver la disimulada cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda, producto de la bala que estaba destinada a vaciarle un ojo, y que terminó fallando por milímetros de distancia.

Joven, fuerte, poderosa, estoica, ella espera. Sola.

_Comprende, ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza._

_El contrabando que se esconde en el fondo de su corazón exorciza su deseo de perder el control, y ella lo permite._

Ella es fuerte, está en su sangre; nunca va a permitirse perder el control, ni siquiera aquella vez, ni siquiera ahora. Aunque estuvo a un paso de hacerlo, cuando le vio desaparecer…

.

_Un hombre común no tiene ninguna posibilidad, no. El País de las Maravillas arrastra a Alicia al agujero._

Absolutamente nadie tiene ninguna posibilidad, nadie que no sea él. Ella le pertenece. Su reino de oscuridad la arrastra hacia él, lo ha sabido desde el día en que se conocieron.

_No hay manera de salvar a alguien que no se aferra a la cuerda y simplemente se deja hacer._

Ya no existe nada que le impida no dejarse llevar, nada que la ate a su antiguo mundo de creencias y prejuicios. «Nada que la salve de caer en sus garras». Simplemente decidió seguir adelante y dejarse llevar por la promesa que le ofrece la oscuridad.

.

_Una mujer está de pie al borde del océano. Un faro en tierra firme._

Ella es la luz que sirve de guía para esa alma impura. El faro que le indica y que encarna su salvación.

_Los ojos puestos en el horizonte, en la oscuridad antes del amanecer._

¿Algún día volverá, emergiendo desde esa oscuridad permanente?

.

_El huracán sopla vientos traicioneros, la tormenta sacude las ventanas con la fuerza de un vendaval._

Toda la fuerza del huracán ya pasó, la azotó con sus traiciones y la sacudió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca esperó que el precio de la tormenta fuera tal, que terminara arrebatándole tanto.

_El naufragio cae sobre la roca que él llama su hogar, con la luz encendida aún._

La tragedia cayó sobre aquel lugar –a donde no pertenecía– pero al cual se atrevía ya a llamar su hogar. 100 años de servidumbre y al fin había encontrado la luz que buscaba en su sempiterno divagar. Todo había sido destruido, pero ella continuaba allí…

.

_En algún lugar, una sirena canta, una canción que solo él escucha._

"Estamos lejos, pero puedo sentir tus emociones ¿Aún me estás llamando, Condesa?"

_Toda la fuerza que podía imaginar, desapareció…definitivamente_

"¿Es posible que hayas podido desaparecer para siempre, Conde?"

.

_Una mujer se mantiene de pie, esperando a que él vuelva a casa._

"Tienes que volver, algún día…"

_Mirando hacia el horizonte, en la oscuridad, antes que la noche se encuentre con el amanecer._

La noche está por desaparecer, y llega ese momento en que la oscuridad parece hacerse aún más profunda, antes de dar paso a la luz del día. Y con ella el encuentro entre un ser de oscuridad, y su complemento de luz.

.

_Me duele, me estremece ¿Está realmente mal pensar que el amor nos mantendrá a salvo?_

"¿Podrás amarme, a pesar de que soy un monstruo? ¿Podrá tu amor salvarme de mi soledad eterna, mostrándome el camino fuera de la oscuridad a la que pertenezco?"

"¿Podré amarte, aun sabiendo qué eres? ¿A pesar de ir en contra de mis principios y mi honor de familia? ¿Podrás amarme, a pesar de que ni siquiera tengas un corazón?"

.

_La última vez que miré, estaba allí esperando, una silueta bajo el oscuro brillo de la luna llena._

_En la arena, se mantiene de pie frente a la orilla, para siempre._

La cabellera dorada refleja los destellos plateados de la luna. La silueta imponente se recorta contra el filo del amanecer que se acerca a pasos lentos, lejano aún. Y ella se mantiene de pie, siempre.

.

_Una mujer se mantiene de pie, esperando, a que él vuelva a casa._

_Con los ojos cerrados, no podemos saber._

"¿Estuviste esperando por mí todo este tiempo?"

Los ojos azules se cierran, el rostro no muestra ninguna expresión.

"Tardaste mucho en regresar"

"Mis disculpas…"

_Pero su corazón no parece titubear._

Pero su corazón revela sus sentimientos, y una sonrisa dulce se dibuja por los labios.

"Bienvenido a casa, Conde"

"Eh vuelto, Condesa"

...

* * *

**Nota de autora2:** Creo que Integra es totalmente una _fuerza de la naturaleza_, y que tanto ella como Alucard representan la luz y la oscuridad. Para mí el AxI es como el Ying-Yang, un complemento perfecto.

Y, por último, Celti...si lees esto, ¡Déjame decirte que la hice pensando en ti! n.n No, que no se malinterprete xD Sé que no te gusta mucho el estilo de PJ y quizás la canción tampoco, pero quería dedicarte algo, aunque fuese pequeño, para que no me extrañes tanto mientras no estoy por estos lados ;) jejeje Eres una de las personas que eh "conocido" aquí en el fandom que más me agradan y me has sacado no sé cuántas carcajadas XD (Al igual que Abril! Que comparte mis gustos aun cuando estamos a kilómetros de distancia jeje Y así otros(as) muchas...)

Saludos! :)


End file.
